WOULD YOU BE BACK TOMORROW?
by A Rainha
Summary: A month after Mary Winchester’s death. Dean still believes that God is good.


Missing Scene, first season, wee chesters, oh GOd I really hate all these labels. Angst, anyway...

**Summary: A month after Mary Winchester's death. Dean still believes that God is good.**

A /N: I love this U2's song, Tomorrow; I was told that Bono wrote it thinking about his mother's death. This is a short Fic, for I do not like children suffering.  
I've been reading great fics based on songs, and decided to write one too.

* * *

**  
****Tomorrow**

_Will not you come back tomorrow__  
__Will not you come back tomorrow__  
__Will not you come back tomorrow__  
__Can I sleep tonight_

Dean awoke, in his father's arms grip. An absurdly hot dawn swelters over him, soaking his blue and yellow sheep's pajamas. It was like tongues of fire licking the room ceiling. This is why he woke up in the first place. An unquenchable fear those flames would devour him.

Just another bad dream.

His mother could then say to him that everything was ok, hug him, turn his pillow down and ensure Dean that nothing could harm him. Make him finally sleep feeling his Mom´s scent of flowers and cookies recently taken from the oven.  
Mom was not with them.  
A month earlier, his mother was gone.  
Forever, dad had said, forever and Dean realized that this was too long. A long time seemed to lose one´s memory and somehow mixed in his mind along with the 'future' word. But Dean was only 4 years old; the words were a lot of confused to him. 'Forever', 'future', and 'death'.  
Difficult words.  
Dean thought he knew what death was.  
Dogs used to die. Fred, the neighbor's dog, had died. This meant that it had gone to a place far away and would ever come back, never.  
'Never' was like 'future', and was like 'forever'.  
But what happens when Mom dies?  
Dad had done his best to explain, and Dean had tried to understand, and although he was taught that fire hurts and a terrible accident meant something bad and he knew that, when dogs and people die, they do not come back and you will only meet them there in heaven some day. Just as the priest said as they placed Mommy's coffin under the ground; none of it sounding true or right anyway. And Dean had been awake along Daddy one more night, they were watching movies on television and Dad drank and cried and he also cried, then Dad said they would be fine, but Dean knew it wasn't the truth.  
Mom not to come back just not seem something she wished to do and at the same time, it didn't seemed a thing that people did inadvertently.  
Dean just wanted his Mommy back.  
Nor cared about the fire truck he had gained over Christmas, although it was huge and had a system that made its parts move and it was a really awesome toy. The toy had been left in the house, so it had burned. It was just destroyed. As much they would give him another alike, would not be the same, not like the one burned inside his home.  
Dean knew his mother wouldn't be back again. Or would she? If she just knew how much Dean missed her (Dean also thought that, even Sammy could not express himself as he and his father, his little brother also missed Mommy, in his own baby's way), would she come back?  
_Why do people die?__  
__People and dogs. And birds._  
_Mom, you could come back to me_, he thought, a little selfishly. But patched, afraid that God was hearing his thoughts. _For me, Sammy and Dad._

_Outside__  
__Somebody's outside__  
__Somebody's knocking at the door__  
__There's a black car parked__  
__At the side of the road__  
__Do not go to the door__  
__Do not go to the door_

_I'm going out__  
__I'm going outside mother__  
__I'm going out there__  
_

Dad was deeply asleep now, numb by alcohol and Dean got up and went to watch after his baby brother in the little crib by the bed. Sam also slept clutching an empty bottle and Dean with some effort took the baby bottle from his tiny hands, putting it aside. Mother always did that, it was important, she used to say.  
The dim light came through the window, and Dean felt like someone was out there. In a moment he crouched in fear, but then he realized it might be an angel, bringing his mother back.  
If God had just heard his thoughts, and Dean knew he had been a good son and good brother.  
_Mom? _whispered, already by the door of the hotel room; heart pounding by expectation and love and his little body just trembling. Dean still had the fire in his memories, that very night, his longing of Mom's hugs and kisses for all these days and nights, and her voice, and everyone saying, "Dean you need to be strong". But for Dean, to be strong meant not to cry and also be like his Dad, but in these nights his Dad was crying and so he tried to understand what else meant to be strong instead.

_Will not you be back tomorrow__  
__Will not you be back tomorrow__  
__Will you be back tomorrow_

_Who broke the window__  
__Who broke down the door__  
__Who tore the curtain__  
__And who was He for_

_Who healed the wounds__  
__Who heals the scars__  
__Open the door__  
__Open the door_

_Will not you come back tomorrow__  
__Will not you be back tomorrow__  
__Will you be back tomorrow__  
__Can I sleep tonight__  
_

Dean finally turned the key, went out facing the morning, the dawn light came with all its strength filling the horizon at the motel courtyard, completely empty at that hour. The sun hurt in his clear eyes for a moment_, it could be an angel_, perhaps, _bringing my mother back to me (us)._

_  
_**Empty.**

_Cause I want you ... I. .. I want you ...__  
__I really ... I. .. I want ... I. .. I. ..__  
__I want you to be back tomorrow__  
__I want you to be back tomorrow__  
__Will you be back tomorrow__  
__Will not you be back tomorrow__  
__Will not you be back tomorrow__  
__Will you be back tomorrow__  
__Open up, open up__  
__To the lamb of God__  
__To the love of he who made__  
__The light to see you__  
__He's coming back__  
__He's coming back__  
__I believe it__  
__Jesus coming_

_I'm gonna be there__  
__I'm gonna be there mother__  
__I'm gonna be there mother__  
__I'm going out there__  
__And you're gonna be there ..._

**_END_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_Reviews are appreciated and also can help me to improve. I am not a native English speaker, so some grammar error will occur. You kindly can point it out to me, as well any other problem you see. Thank you very much. _**


End file.
